conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Allied States investigation into Clark-Kentz
This article is about the January 2010 investigation into the Clark-Kentz Corporation, by the Allied States Government. The investigator in charge is Dr. Sallie Rog of the Food and Drug Administration. The investigation is a combined effort from these Allied States sub-branches under the Department of Health: *The Department of Epidemic Control (DEC) *American Medical Association (AMA) *Food & Drug Administration (FDA) The investigation aims to discover if the corporation is involved in illegal operations, and if some of their products contain harmful chemicals. The first products to be investigated, is the appearance pill; Yungme, and the weight-loss pill; Downsize. There are over 30 investigators on the case. The story 39 years after the founding of the corporation, 2009, Clark-Kentz released two new beauty products, simply known as Yungme, a pill that makes the user appear younger, and Downsize, a weight-loss pill that supposedly burns more than 30 pounds per pill. Ingredients to these pills are now unknown. These two pills have been reported by several medical institutions to have two distinct and deadly viruses added to their ingredients. Some nations across the world have banned the use of Clark-Kentz products since January 2010. Now the Allied States, host to the corporation, has also been blamed to have ties with the corporation, and that they are involved with illegal biological weapons, which the corporation supposedly manufactures. These accusations were sent anonymously to ASA Today. Now, the Allied States Government has launched a full-scale investigation into these products and the corporation in general. President Henry J. Fortis stated that he, nor his closest officials have any record of trading with the bioengineering company, but he is affirmative that they will find out what is happening. The Secretary of Health assured the public that they have nothing to worry about, as there are no reported side-effects to the pills, and that they can keep on using these products until further notice. Letter to ASA Today Recorded interview with Clark-Kentz Main Article: Clark-Kentz Corporation This interview was done by government investigators of the Allied States with the CEO of the corporation: Investigator: "So, I take it you have heard the rumors about Clark-Kentz being involved with the A.S. government, among others?" CEO Fernando Rodriguez: "Yes, I have heard these rumors, and I wish to tell you, and the American people, that these are lies. We are not involved in any agreement with the government, nor producing any biological weapons, I have studied the United Nations Charter many times, and I know it will be in direct violation." Investigator: "Yes, that is true. Do yo have any doubts or suspicions about some of the other key members of Clark-Kentz? Do you suspect anyone of being involved with such wrongdoings?" CEO Fernando Rodriguez: "I cannot share anything about this with you, under contract. You must speak with the Board of Directors" Investigator: "Of course. Can you tell me about the ingredients of Yungme and Downsize?" CEO Fernando Rodriguez: "Under law I don't have to tell you, without papers from a Supreme Court Judge. But what I can tell you, is that there are no harmful chemicals, or "viruses" added to these products." Investigator: "Well okay then, thank you for your time, others will also question you in the upcoming weeks." Department of Health press release What follows is the Q&A by the DoH and several reporters on January 3, 2010: ASA Today Reporter: "Have there been any reported deaths? Or serious side-effects to the products?" Dept. of Health: "None that we know of, as far as we know now, is that these products behave like any other beauty product. The only difference is that there we very small traces of some kind of chemical, which behaves like a virus." ASA Today Reporter: "Then why are the aforementioned medical institutions so worried? Hundreds of thousands of people worldwide have been quarantined, for what seems like no reason." Dept. of Health: "Well I cannot speak for foreign governments, but I can however assure them, that Yungme and Downsize are not threats to health, at the moment." TDI Reporter: "Eh, the virus? Do we know what it is? Do we have a name for it? What did Clark-Kentz say?" Dept. of Health: "No, at the moment we only know there are microscopic chemicals that behave like a virus. Well, other governments have collectively come to call it UV-2010-1-3, to avoid confusion, we will also use this name. Clark-Kentz said what I've been saying all along, the apparent "virus" is harmless. They refuse to give a list of the ingredients, so the Allied States government is working on a Supreme Court order, that will be held within the next week." ASBS Reporter: "The anonymous tip-off which was sent to ASA Today? They said the Allied States government was involved with the corporation, allegedly buying bio-weapons, and other weapons." Dept. of Health: "This I can assure you, the Allied States government is not involved with this corporation. Our investigators are looking into that as well." ASBS Reporter: "But what about Centurion City? The city was built in record time by the government to house the corporation's employees. How can the government not be involved?" Dept. of Health: "The Clark-Kentz Corporation abides by all laws of the Allied States, they have done nothing illegal as far as we know, they came to the government with a request, they bought that piece of desert and paid us for the construction." TDI Reporter: "The mountain research facility? They say it even goes underground, and to an entire underground "base", where they build the weapons. They also say it has a path into the Centurion General Hospital." Dept. of Health: "Yes, there is a research facility in the Raccoon Mountain. But we don't know if there is an "underground" facility, and even if there were one, they own the land, and thereby have the rights." TDI Reporter: "But the tip-off says the government also built the underground facility." Dept. of Health: "Are there any other questions?" ASBS Reporter: "There have also been reports that the mayor of Centurion City is on the payroll of the Clark-Kentz Corporation, can you explain this?" Dept of Health: "No I cannot, all I can say is that our investigators are also looking into that. Thank you." Conclusion After five months' investigation, the Allied States government has declared all products of the Clark-Kentz Corporation safe. Some speculate that the corporation has bribed the A.S. Government by sending funds to aid in the Allied Revolutionary War, however these are mainly theories. The Clark-Kentz Corporation lost millions in profit over the five months it was under investigation. See Also *Clark-Kentz Corporation *Allied States of America *Centurion City Category:Allied States of America